HOLD Academy: Prolog
by Calligraphy-Calls
Summary: a group of friends are headed to the school of their dreams but what they didnt expect was the journey of there life time. filled with magic love and crazy characters you know and love the H.O.L.D. friends lives will never be the same
1. Chapter Prolog

AN: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, most of it is OC but i hope you still enjoy, i would have put this on but i like the characters and how people already know there personalities so its a lot less explaining lol. The first chapter is all OC so no need for any disclaimers lol. oh and let me know if there is anything i could do to make the story better yea? ^_^ thanks!

It was a sunny summer day in New York, and at this exact moment you could find two fifteen year old girls screaming and cheering their lungs out, in none other than New York City, Central Park, under the Balto statue, both holding a piece of paper with the word "Accepted" in big bold red letters, on both papers, using their free hand to grip the other girl's hand.

The taller of the two had chestnut golden hair that fell over her shoulders in wave, and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a cream colored hoody with green strips going down the sides of her sleeves, brown pants and sneakers.

"Maggie, I can't believe it! We got in! We got accepted!"

The shorter of the two cheered to her friend, pouncing on the taller girl, now identified as Maggie, knocking them to the ground and trapping the girl in a fierce bear hug. The shorter girl had boyish short chestnut hair similar to her friends but a tad darker with blonde high light like her friend also. Her bangs stopping just above her eyebrows revealing stunning ocean blue eyes that sometime seemed purple, freckles gracing her pale cheeks, and wore a sky blue sleeveless hoody, and a pair of denim shorts and sneakers, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I know I can't believe it either Jess, but there's no way our parents will let us go, it was hard enough to convince them to let us stay in the city for summer vacation."

The shorter girl now identified as Jessica crawled off her friend pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know but this is H.O.L.D. Academy were talking about."

Maggie just sighed as she stood up slowly lifting her head to look at her friend,

Jess was her best friend and knew how stubborn she could be.

"I know but like I said, they barely let us come to the city, there's no way they'll let us go to Japan."

H.O.L.D. Academy is a famous school in Japan and breaks out into four divisions, elementary, middle school, high school and college, the high school was the most popular and famous school of out of the four. The schools are dedicated for people who excel in, literature, designing, art, and academics. Once every year the high school division of H.O.L.D. Academy gives out two scholarships too two carefully chosen people to attend their school; it's really hard to get accepted and the ones who did get in without scholarships usually had connections with someone who goes or works at the school. Both Maggie and Jess had applied for the scholarships during their freshman summer vacation, and it just so happens luck was on there side and had received a letter just today saying both of them had been accepted, H.O.L.D. Academy was their dream school and they couldn't believe they had actually won the scholarships, the only problem was convincing their parents to let them go, that is until Maggie saw the oh-so famous"I-know-something-you-don't-know." Grin on her best friends face, oh how Maggie hated that grin.

"Wrong-oh, I already talked to both our parents."

Her friend said, in an oh so matter of fact manner, as she waved her index finger in front of Maggie's face as she made a _stk'ing _noise.

"Yea, and?"

Maggie asked not so nicely already losing her patience with her friend but still hoping the answer was a positive one, both of them really wanting to go to the school.

"They surprisingly actually said we could go, and have already sent our stuff over to the school."

Maggie couldn't believe it, their parents said yes, they actually said yes we could go. This time it was Maggie's turn to pounce on her friend cheering with joy and sending them both of them crashing down to the ground.

"I can't believe it were actually going to go to H.O.L.D. Academy this is amazing, so when do we leave?"

Maggie cheered as she crawled off of her friend and helping her up so she was once again standing. Jess was also excited this was there dream school after all, not to mention they would be leaving to Japan.

"We leave on the plane tomorrow morning, there Matt and Kim are going to meet us at the airport."

_Wait!_ Now Maggie was confused, Matt, and Kim? Of course she knew them, they were two of her best friends, but what confused her is why they were meeting them at the airport.

"Wait, why are we meeting Matt and Kim at the airport?"

Jess look surprised for a moment before she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, she was such a dork how could she forget.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I forget? After we got our letters, I called Matt and Kim to tell them the good news, and was surprised to hear that both of theme have a connection and are going to attend the school this year with us, cool, huh?"

Maggie was a little taken back by the new information she had known Matt and Kim wanted to go to H.O.L.D. Academy also, but she never knew they had connections. But she was happy, they all would be going to their dream school together, and they always did say they wanted to go to Japan together.

"More than cool, it's great I can't wait to see them."

Jess could only smile, excited that they would all be going to their dream school together.

"Yea me to, now come on we should get ready!"

That's all Jess said as she dragged Maggie off to their hotel.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, most of it is OC but i hope you still enjoy, i would have put this on fictionpress but i like the characters and how people already know there personalities so its a lot less explaining lol. oh and let me know if there is anything i could do to make the story better yea? ^_^ thanks!

I do not own "one piece" or any characters from said manga/anime

After getting ready and packing the rest of their stuff that night, Jess took Maggie to get contacts, she was tired of her friend hiding her pretty eyes behind those glasses. So after hours of arguing, she finally convinced her to get contacts. After buying the contacts, Jess had dragged Maggie to buy a new outfit for the plane ride. And after much struggling Maggie gave in and surrendered, and let her friend dress her. In the end she was actually pleased with what her friend got her, and in return Jess let Maggie pick out her outfit, and was surprised at how much she liked it. After paying for their purchases, the two girls went back to the hotel and went to bed, setting their alarm clocks since they had to get up early to get ready so they didn't miss their plane. Saying goodnight the girls went to bed.

The next morning after a quick breakfast and shower, the two girls got dressed. Maggie wore a black V-neck T-shirt with a skull, a white blouse over it, a denim skirt that stopped right above her knees, and a pair of brown boots, and a cowboy hat finished the look. Taking off her glasses, Maggie put her new contacts in.

Jess wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with three gold stars, a big one in the middle and two smaller ones on each side of the bigger, a pair of denim shorts, and knee high combat boots. She had five piercings in her right ear, three on the top and two on the bottom, and two more piercings in her left ear. Finishing the look with a bandanna with five stars, one big in the middle and two smaller ones on both sides of the bigger star. Brushing her teeth and rinsing, Jess slug her bag over her shoulder, following her friend out the door, and dropping their room key on the counter on the way out, then calling a cab to drop them off at the airport.

The whole car ride to the airport Maggie and Jess talked nonstop about their friends and school, well Maggie talked about school, Jess mostly listened nodding her head time to time. Jess was always into social talk more then academics, Maggie thought things though, while Jess improvised, they were both different in many ways, and Jess always knew how to test someone's patients, but always seemed to make friends where ever she went. All of Jess's friends were all different, but they all had one thing in common… they all loved Jess, and she was the one that brought their little group of misfits together.

Noticing the car had stopped, Maggie realized they had arrived at the airport. Grabbing her bag, Maggie stepped out of the car, Jess following. Right when Jess got out of the car, she was knocked back in when someone pushed her back into the car non to gently. Getting out of the car 'again' she glared at the person who pushed her, and their he was, standing in all his gay glory, Matt. Kim was standing next to Maggie, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Matt had short curly black hair, a few curls falling over his forehead, his brown eyes returning the glare, he stood about an inch taller than Jess. Matt wore white pants, with a black shirt with a rainbow on the back, finishing his outfit with black sneakers and a white wristband with a rainbow on it on his right wrist, but to Jess he just looked like a pig with those red cheeks of his.

"What the hell was that for, you gay jackass?!"

Jess yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at her only guy friend there.

"Aw, I just wanted to say hi to my favorite bitch."

They glared for another minute until they both broke out in laughter using each other for support to stand. Whipping the tears from her eyes Jess let out a sigh lifting her head to smile at her friend.

"It's good to see you again Matt."

Matt returned his friends smile but it was replaced by a smirk.

"Yea well, we did promise to go to Japan together, and besides you'd miss me to much."

Giving a last laugh, Jess walked towards Kim. Her long brown bangs framing her face, her hair tied in two small pig tails at the nape of her neck. She wore a short black sleeve hoody, the sleeves red with black stripes, and the name "Hyde" in the front in big red letters, red and black stripes arm warmers, denim pants and sneakers, a smile on her freckled face.

"Hey Kimmy. I see you're still obsessed with Hyde."

Kim just laughed as she hugged her friend. Hyde was a Japanese singer who Kim was absolutely in love with.

"I told you I'm not obsessed!"

All three of them just rolled their eyes. Jess, letting go of Kim from the hug, then grabbed her bags and headed in to get their tickets, maybe look at the gift shop, grab a few snacks, and go. And that's exactly what they did, only one problem.

"There's no way I'm sitting next to this pig!"

Jess yelled as she pointed to the only male in their group.

"Yea, well the feelings mutual!"

Responded Matt, with a volume equal to Jess's.

"Please Kim, switch seats with me."

Jess begged her friend, but just had her hopes crushed when Kim only shook her head "no", and ending with a small chuckle, luckily they were sitting across from each other, the seating chart was basically like this, Maggie, Kim aisle, Matt , Jess window. Luckily Jess was able to grab a window seat before Matt got to it, Maggie could only sigh in relief, she swore her friends could be so childish sometimes. As she turned her head toward them getting ready to yell at them, she stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Getting up to take a better look, she gasped at who she saw, this didn't go unnoticed by Jess as she followed her friends eyes to what she was staring at, only to have the same reaction as her friend Maggie, eyes wide and jaws hitting the floor.

"Jen, Alex? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jess shouted at the two in the aisle, Jen was Jess's cousin and looked liked Kim, she was about an inch shorter than Jess, she wore a black M.C.R. shirt with jeans. Alex, the boy behind her had brown hair, a big forehead that showed between his parted bangs, and sparkling green eyes. He was about the same height as Matt and wore a white T-shirt, jeans and sandals, a single earring in his right ear. And before she knew it, she was tackled by Alex, who had jumped over the empty seat in front of her, and was now nuzzling his head in her chest.

"Aw, 'sigh', Jess, have I ever told you, you have the finest bosoms in all the land?"

That earned him a right smack across the head from all the girls. Matt didn't really care. Alex, the boy how was nursing his injured head, was one of their best friends, but he was supposed to be at his grandfather's this summer, what was he doing here? And why was Jen here?

"What in bloody hell are you guys doing here?"

Jen just rolled her eyes at her cousin's rather loud question and sat in front of Matt and Jess in the aisle seats, Alex had already claiming the window seat.

"Well it just so happens the school decided to let one freshman have a scholarship, and I got it, Alex here."

Pointing at the boy hugging Maggie while purring.

"Seems to know a guy who goes to the school and convinced the school board to let him in."

Jen finished, dragging Alex back to his seat next to her, crossing his arms and pouting, until he replaced it with a grin, turning around to face the rest of their little group.

"And besides, I had to get in, what would I do without you guys?"

Matt just huffed, turning his head away from the boy, murmuring something close to what they thought was.

"Great another loser."

Matt and Alex never did really get along well, but they were both friends with Jess and Maggie so they bared with it. Finally Kim decided to speak.

"So what do you think the school will be like? I've been to Japan before, but I never saw the school."

Bringing out her sketch book, she decided to draw a few designs for a new outfit.

"Hmm? I don't know but I have a feeling something amazing is going to happen."

Jess answered looking out the window, almost as if she was in a daze. Everyone just nodded in agreement, they also had the same feeling, but put it to the side, deciding to put their opinions on the school in. This continued until the flight attendant gave the announcement that they would be taking off soon, the seatbelt light flashing on as they began take off. Jess was used to flying since she flew a lot of times before, but yet it still left butterflies in her stomach when they lifted off of the ground and into the sky. Almost everyone had flown once or twice before, so she didn't have to worry about them.

After a while they were able to put down their trays and put on the electronics. Jess and Kim had already pulled out their sketch books, Jen put her headphones in and listened to her i-Pod while somehow keeping a conversation with Kim about music and other stuff. Maggie had taken out her laptop deciding to get some work done on her story, Matt and Alex just continued to argue about some random thing, the flight attendance had to ask them over five time to sit down and please be quite, this continued until they all decided to catch up on sleep, and that's when Kim finally agree to switch seats with Jess.

It was actually a cute sight really, the flight attendances were cooing at how cute the teens looked, some even taking pictures. Alex and Matt who fell asleep while Matt had Alex in a head lock, Kim was sitting next to Jen, the young girl head resting on the older girl shoulder, Kim's resting on Jen's, headphones still in the girls ears when they had fallen asleep while comparing music. But the sweetest scene was Jess and Maggie, computer and sketch book put away, and arm rests pulled up. Jess's head was on Maggie's lap, a serene and peaceful smile on the girl's freckled face as a content sigh escaped her lips. Maggie's head resting on a pillow stuck between her head and the plane window, her hand resting on her friend's head, which she seemed to subconsciously stroke in her sleep, getting a resound purr from the smaller girl from time to time, which the flight attendance and even some passengers who witnessed the scene found undeniably cute, as the girl cuddled up more to her friend, in her sleep, trying to get closer to the warmth. The plane rides always seemed cold.

At this time, a green haired teen just woke up from his nap, when he saw a girl with a bandanna sleeping on her friends lap, shivering. He was a well built teen, most likely around his late teens, 16-18, the most he wore a tight white muscle shirt that buttoned at the collar. A green sash, black pants, and boots. He was sitting next to a blond guy with curly eyebrows, his blond hair covering his left eye, and wearing what seemed to be a shirt for waiters. Noticing the girl shiver again, he took off the blanket he was currently using, and getting up from his seat, he carefully put the blanket over the small teen, being careful not to wake the girl. Getting annoyed by the flight attendances cooing and saying how sweet he was , he rolled his eyes and went back to his seat, getting a curios look from his blond friend, only to glare in return.

"Listen Sanji, I just gave her my blanket, she was cold."

The blond named Sanji just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Zoro, whatever you say."

The blond rolled his eyes one more time before going back to flirting with the flight attendances. Zoro just rolled his eyes at his friend's flirtatious behavior and decided to go back to sleep, a small, barely visible blush on the tall teen's cheeks. Unaware that a certain young cousin had just witnessed the little scene. Jen's attention turned back to her cousin, who was now snuggling into her new blanket in her friend's lap almost like a child, it was quite cute. Actually turning away from her cousin, she went back to sleep making sure to remember to get her cousin to keep the blanket, glancing one more time at the green haired teen, and back to her cousin, Jen drifted off to sleep, waiting for there arrival in Japan when the plane lands.

Where there journey will soon begin, and adventure, mystery, magic, and love awaits the group of friends, and their true destinies come to light. H.O.L.D. Academy will never be the same! When Jess and friend's powers are revealed!

AN: Where there journey will soon begin, and adventure, mystery, magic, and love awaits the group of friends, and their true destinies come to light. H.O.L.D. Academy will never be the same! When Jess and friend's powers are revealed!


End file.
